


欲望永生

by tellho



Category: frozen Disney
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22265341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellho/pseuds/tellho
Kudos: 21





	欲望永生

听见门口传来响动就知道是安娜回来了，艾莎一直等她等到瞌睡来了索性站起来去洗了个澡，澡都洗完了她才醉醺醺地回来，又跟她那些狐朋狗友不知道去哪儿喝酒了。  
推门进来的人脚步有些踉跄，艾莎脸上闪过一丝嫌恶的神色却仍然走过去扶她，“每天喝成这样真怀疑你在学校里都交的是些什么朋友。”  
安娜眯着朦胧的眼睛看了看面前这个只裹着浴巾，头发还湿漉漉的美人，笑笑说，“亲爱的姐姐，你忘了贴抑制贴。”  
艾莎立刻伸手去摸了摸颈后，她洗完澡后还没来得及贴上，“你能自己站稳吗？可以的话我不管你了。”说着便要转身。  
身后一只手伸了过来，抓着她的浴巾，艾莎赶忙伸手捞住，浴巾才不至于被这只手给全部扯下来。她本就生得皮肤透白，洗完澡更有一层水汽，长手长脚地露着只裹一张薄薄的浴巾，前胸和小腿的线条显露无疑，她应该庆幸这里除了她的妹妹之外没有别的alpha。

“真拿你没办法，”艾莎向后伸出手去牵着安娜的手，用了些力撑着她，“一身酒味，你先去洗洗吧，衣服我待会儿给你拿进来。”  
艾莎把她扶进浴室，推进淋浴间，拉上浴帘，站在帘子外等着她妹妹把脏衣服脱下来给她。她扔进洗衣机后又去安娜的卧室替她拿好换洗的衣服，“我挂在门背后啦，你待会儿洗完自己换啊。”  
“好的，姐姐。”

「呜呜呜」吹风机的声音响起来，艾莎就站在浴室里对着镜子打理她那一头浓密的浅金色头发，跟哗啦啦的水流声只隔了一道浴帘。她还是忘了贴抑制贴，omega的味道氤氲在淡淡的水汽里。  
安娜隔着磨砂的浴帘看着自己正在吹头发的姐姐，她身姿曼妙，拥有omega的傲人曲线，身影幢幢她正在拨弄过肩的长发。吹风机的声音呜呜呜地响个不停，淋浴莲蓬头喷出来的水打在皮肤上打在地板上，混合发出一些啪啦啪啦的声音。  
艾莎的手撩动着自己柔顺的长发，她的味道盖过了洗发水和沐浴露的味道，一个劲执着地往安娜醉酒的大脑里钻。隔着浴帘看不太清她的身影，但安娜莫名地觉得她的手一下一下拨动的不是她的发梢，而是自己的心弦。  
“艾莎，”安娜嗓音喑哑地开口，“你能不能……把抑制贴贴上。”她有点受不了她姐姐的信息素味道，因为她除了是她姐姐之外她也是一个成熟的omega。  
“等会儿，我吹好头发就去。”  
她看见她姐姐昂起了头，手在额前拨弄，她忍不住咽了口口水，想象着自己的手轻轻跃动在艾莎光滑的下颌线上。仅仅只是这样想了一瞬，安娜下身那根东西就有了反应，莲蓬头喷出来的洗澡水让她觉得太烫。  
“你喝完酒还好吗？头晕不晕？”艾莎又暂时关掉了吹风机，用那种一贯清冷的嗓音问她。  
“我……没事。”其实我不太好，你的味道让我开始发烫，是你而不是酒精，我觉得不太好。  
“哦。”艾莎又抬起了吹风机，她侧过身子微微偏着头弯着腰，安娜隐约能够看到她胸前饱满的线条，浑圆柔软，似乎还在随着她手臂的动作而轻轻跳动，一下一下每一下都跳在安娜心上，她下身又变胀变硬了一些。  
安娜难耐地把手覆了上去，握住它慢慢撸动，它却并没有觉得这样有舒服一些，而是叫嚣着想要更多，于是它又大了一圈，安娜低头看了看挺翘的东西，有些无奈。

她姐姐仅仅裹着浴巾的身体就近在咫尺，omega的信息素味道无处不在地包裹着她，安娜却在这样的时刻被撩起了欲望，怎么能对自己的姐姐起了这样的欲望！即便她是omega你是alpha，也是不应该的！  
但，欲望就是欲望，不受理性控制，压制不住时它就会抬起头，一如现在下身那根东西。安娜只好用手掌包裹着它，摸它捏它撸它，希望它能尽快释放出来。  
水流打在身上感觉都是滚烫的，安娜咬着下唇强迫自己忍住不要叫出声，可实在太舒服了，艾莎实在太美了，总是要从嘴角溢出一些轻得像幻觉的呻吟。  
好在还有水声，好在还有吹风机的声音，她应该没有听见。她应该不知道自己对她有这种肮脏的想法。  
安娜手下动得越来越快，腰也忍不住往前顶，顶在虚无的空气中多少让人有些失望，她现在满脑子想的都是顶在一帘之隔的那个人身上该是多么美妙。她那么柔软那么温柔那么香，她比常人偏低的体温应该能够化解此时自己的火热。只是这么想一想，安娜就觉得下身的东西顶端流出了一些亮晶晶的液体。  
啊！怎么能肖想自己的姐姐！  
安娜一边这样想着一边加快了手上的动作，越来越快，到后来甚至快到无法被定格，只剩一道光影，她的大腿根开始绷紧，小腹也开始内缩，她仰着头让水打在脸上，闭着眼睛去迎接抵达巅峰的一刻。安娜觉得浴室里太热了，水汽太多，有些缺氧。  
她张开了嘴大口呼吸，啊啊啊“艾莎！艾莎！”她忍不住把那人的名字叫了出来，然后身体里喷出的白浊液体就射到了墙砖上，顺着砖缝往下流，多像无处安放的欲望。

“怎么了？”艾莎出于担心，想要撩开浴帘确认一下她喝完酒洗澡没有滑倒。  
她纤长的手指已经伸进帘子里来了，下一秒就要拉开了，下一秒她就要看到安娜下身那个雄伟的东西了。  
“没事！没事！”安娜赶快转过身去，高声阻止她。  
“安娜！”艾莎的声音也拔高了不少，“你在发情期吗？”她闻到了alpha的味道，突然弥漫出来呢alpha的味道。  
“没有我没有，还有几天。”安娜也不知道自己的身体怎么回事，怎么会有这么大的反应。  
艾莎放下吹风机，皱了皱眉，她被安娜的味道呛得想流泪，“我先出去了，抑制剂我待会儿找出来放洗漱台上，洗完澡记得吃。”  
“嗯，”想了想又加了一句“谢谢。”  
“艾莎。”  
“还有什么事吗？”  
想了想，“我洗完澡可以和你一起睡吗，像小时候那样？”


End file.
